empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire
The Empire usually refers to the Empire founded by Boreal Clayton. History Boreal Clayton and the Founding of the Empire 8 BE to 32 IY The Rise of Boreal Clayton A Tython paladin named Boreal Clayton formed an adventuring group in 8 BE. It consisted of Thandarras the wizard, Trap the dwarven trapsmith, Nazrat the elven ranger, and Tapar the priest of Olstir. After many adventures in 4 BE they discovered a plot to awaken the dark lord Tan'jhin. Racing to the Cursed Citadel, they fought their way through hordes of undead and maddened cultists in a desperate attempt to stop the ritual. Tan'jhin's ally Char was the final obstacle in their path. As they fought a close battle against the undead dragon, Tan'jhin awoke. Weakened from their last combat, the heroes were easily overcome. Luckily for them Tan'jhin was still weak and they managed to escape. Journeying to the Great Green Nazrat suggested that they consult the Oracle of the Emerald Glade. The Oracle prophesied that the only hope for the world was the recovery of the Crystal Eagle. Thus began the First Quest for the Crystal Eagle. Journeying across the world for the pieces, Nazrat and Tapar lost their lives but the Crystal Eagle was found. After the artifact was recovered the survivors went to the Six Cities to raise an army to defeat Tan'jhin. The cities were mostly unable to set aside their differences and offered few forces with which to defend Essenon. Saddened and angered by their pettiness, Boreal swore that things would improve. He led his tiny army against the forces of Tan'jhin. They clashed south of Tythus in what would become known as the First Battle of Eaglecrest. Tan'jhin's army was destroyed and Boreal personally slew Char, but Tan'jhin himself escaped. After the battle Boreal's men gathered as he raised his lion standard atop the battered fortifications they had quickly built. Boreal declared that "these stones shall serve as the foundation of a new city. One that shall look beyond its own borders and towards the good of all men. A city that shall serve as a shining example not of what is but of what might be!" He would name the city Eaglecrest after the Crystal Eagle that brought them victory. To the man his army knelt before him and swore fealty to his new ideal. This date marks the beginning of the Imperial calender and the beginning of the Empire. That night Boreal would receive a visitor. Eon the Ancient of Time appeared before him. He congratulated Boreal, stating that with the Crystal Eagle his righteous Empire could be a reality in months, bringing peace and justice to all mankind. Boreal gazed at the artifact before him, considering whether he could trust himself with that much power. He stood and turned his back on the Crystal Eagle, stating that "Power such as this should not be in the hands of any man. For my dream to become reality, I must found it upon peace, not war." Eon asked if Boreal renounced ownership of the Crystal Eagle. Without turning Boreal assented, and Eon scattered the pieces of the artifact through time and space to keep the Eagle's power away from Corylak until it was needed again. Boreal turned to see the empty table and smiled. Eon stated that his Empire would indeed be a righteous one, adding "if only Tan'jhin had possessed your wisdom..." as he faded away. The Birth of the Empire Capitalizing on the goodwill of the Six Cities after Boreal's defeat of Tan'jhin, Boreal and Thandarras acted as a mediators to try and settle disputes between the city-states peacefully, ending nearly a century and a half of near constant war. The increased prosperity helped all of the cities, and much of the credit was given to Boreal. His wise and just rule caused Eaglecrest to grow swiftly, and the city became a trading point. Even before the battle with Tan'jhin, Boreal had formed a friendship with King Morgan of Tythus, who had supplied the largest amount of troops. A year after the battle Boreal would marry Aurora, Morgan's only child. Early in 4 IY King Morgan passed away, which brought both Tythus and Eaglecrest under Boreal's rule. In the year 4 IY a vast fleet of raiders from Kyrlund attacked Garan, slaying much of the city and capturing King Avestes. Boreal arrived before his army upon his dragon ally Selan and attacked the Kyrlunder forces but could not stop them from retreating to their ships. During the battle King Sigvard slew Avestes before Boreal. When his fleet arrived, the Empire's military along with the remaining Garan forces and a contingent from Ockveld pursued the Kyrlund fleet. Landing near Trondheim they immediately besieged the city, demanding the surrender of Sigvard. In true Kyrlunder form, this led to weeks of battle as Sigvard's allies attempted to break the siege. In the end Trondheim was nearly destroyed, Sigvard was slain in battle by Boreal, and the Kyrlunder forces were scattered. It was the first time that anyone had successfully invaded Kyrlund, and it would lead to decades without their raids. After the counter-attack Boreal returned to Garan. By the time they all returned, the nobles of Garan and Ockveld had agreed to become part of the Empire. Boreal set up a State Senate in each of the new provinces to rule and send representatives to the Imperial Senate that he was creating in Eaglecrest. He then gave the kings the title of Lords of the Empire and set them over each province. He scaled back his own powers, acting as executive and military leader of the Empire. For years Boreal tried to bring Zanad into the Empire without success. The Council of Lords had agreed, but the Warking would not. Finally in 6 IY Warking Helmly made what he thought would be an impossible demand. He agreed to sign the treaty when Boreal stood before him with one of the legendary Swords of Power. Boreal immediately left Essenon to do just that. With Trap and Thandarras at his side he sailed to Dracis, where Thandarras' magics had told them to start. Deep in the Ancient Lands they would retrieve the sword Valor, returning to Zanad in triumph. 7 IY they join the Empire. Linfeld had always been the first line of defense against the goblin hordes from the Njord Mountains. In 9 IY a massive invasion took place. Even though the proud, militaristic city-state had not joined the Empire Boreal offered help. The massive Imperial army repelled the goblins easily. King Astaren saw the benefits of joining the Empire and Linfeld benefited by sharing the cost of border security.